


I'm a GIRL! (Tanaka x Reader)

by Angryredapple



Series: Crushes (Haikyuu x Reader) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryredapple/pseuds/Angryredapple
Summary: Tanaka's childhood bestfriend has come to the realization that she has had more than friendly feelings for Tanaka for a long time. Now, the challenge is to get him to notice her romantically, and not just as the tomboy he grew up with.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Series: Crushes (Haikyuu x Reader) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I'm a GIRL! (Tanaka x Reader)

“So tell me…. when are you gonna tell him that you lov---?!?” You slammed your hand over Aoi’s mouth, looking around wildly for witnesses.

“SHUSH! Jeez woman, keep your damn voice down” You could see Aoi’s eyes roll and you reluctantly removed your hand from her face.

“Settle down, no one is here”

“Well I’m sorry! This is something I literally realized YESTERDAY, and I can’t help but feel like I’m in an unending anxiety attack”

“You realized yesterday; I have been telling you this for the past 12 months…you can thank me whenever Y/N” Aoi was looking at you with an ‘I-told-you-so’ expression on her face. You fiddled nervously with the hem of your skirt.

“I literally have no idea what to do. I can’t look him in the eye, I can barely form coherent sentences. I’m fairly certain he thinks I’ve just lost the plot.”

“Would he be wron-OW! Ok sorry, sorry. Yes, this is all very traumatic for you, how can I help?”

You rubbed your face and sighed, “I don’t even know, should I tell him? Or would that just make things awkward if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if it wrecks our friendship?”

“Oh it won’t!” Aoi sighed and patted your head comfortingly, “I’m pretty sure you have nothing to worry about with him reciprocating your feelings. Even if he hasn’t noticed yet”

You scoffed, “We’ve been friends since we were 7! He doesn’t treat me like a girl, which means he doesn’t see me as a girl! There’d be more hope with him and Noya”

“Well that’s a thought”

“Aoi!”

“Kidding, kidding…ok well if you are really that worried let’s make him start seeing you as a girl, as a hot girl!” You eyed your friend dubiously; her smile was looking a tad evil-geniusy.

“How would we do that? Please don’t say ma-“

“-Makeover!”

“No”

“Y/N, please”

“Absolutely not.”

“Just look at how hot you look!!!” You sighed, defeated, as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Aoi had put some effort into making you look girly, she managed to get you out of a hoodie and jeans and into a skirt and sweater, she had also done something to your hair too that made it all wavy and nice.

“I just- I don’t know, I feel like I look weird. I never dress up for any of their matches, this feels weird” Aoi huffed and crossed her arms.

“Well I’ll get dressed up too, and if anyone asks we’re going to a cute café for lunch after their game!”

“…well ok, I guess I do look kinda nice for a change”

“You always look pretty Y/N. We just need to jumpstart Tanaka’s brain and make him realise YOU ARE A GIRL!” She laughed at your slightly mortified look and shot you a reassuring smile.

“Thanks Aoi, well lets get this over with…”

“Nice kill Asahi!” You were here, right outside the doors. You were here and you wanted to throw up or run away. Probably both. 

“Tanaka, nice!” You heard his name and you could feel your heart beating in your throat. You and Tanaka had been friends since you were elementary school kids, you were always a tomboy and the two of you had stayed close over the years. Once you guys had reached high school you had branched out a little to make some more girl friends and Tanaka continued with his volleyball gaining him an entire team of new friendships, some of which quickly turned into your friends too.

"Aoi, I don't think I can do this.." Aoi tried to smile at you reassuringly as she put her arm around your shoulders, guiding you into the gym.

"Yes. You can. C'mon you look like a regular, pretty girl. Not some alien. You're being paranoid, get in there lady!"

"...Is that Y/N-chan?" Tanaka didn't pay too much attention to his freckled kouhai standing nearby but the sassy bean pole to his right got his attention with a snide comment.

"Well who would of thought, she IS a girl after all"

"Alright you damn jerk just watch your...damn...mouth" Tanaka had whirled around to chew out his blonde teammate for being an asshole but as his eyes flicked over to you he did a double take.

"WOW, Y/N looks super cute!" Nishinoya came up next to Tanaka, his eyes following Tanaka's gaze as they watched you gave a nervous wave at the guys before Aoi ushered you along to your seats in the stands. Tanaka felt his stomach flip as he realised he mentally agreed with Noya.

"I don't think I've ever seen Y/N wear something like that," Ennoshita and the other second years were all staring at you in surprise.

"Alright guys, FOCUS! C'mon, I know its a practice match but we're playing Aoba Johsai we've gotta bring it today!" Daichi called, snapping the second years out of their momentary daze.

"Yes captain!"

"Although, their right I don't think I've ever seen her looking so...girly" Daichi whispered quietly to Suga who nodded in agreement.

"THIRD YEARS, FOCUS!" 

"Yes, Coach!"


End file.
